1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional structure, a three-dimension formation material set, and a three-dimensional structure.
2. Related Art
A technology of forming a three-dimensional object while hardening powder with a binding solution is known (for example, refer to JP-A-06-218712). In this technology, a three-dimensional object is formed by repeating the following operations. First, powder particles are thinly spread in a uniform thickness to form a powder layer, and a binding solution is discharged onto a desired portion of the powder layer to bind the powder particles together. As a result, in the powder layer, only the portion onto which the binding solution is discharged is attached to form a thin plate-like member (hereinafter referred to as “section member”). Thereafter, a thin powder layer is further formed on this powder layer, and a binding solution (curable ink) is discharged to a desired portion thereof. As a result, a new section member is formed even on the portion of the newly-formed powder layer to which the binding solution is discharged. In this case, since the binding solution discharged on the powder layer penetrates this layer to reach the previously-formed section member, the newly-formed section member is attached to the previously-formed section member. The thin plate-like section members are laminated one by one by repeating these operations, thereby forming a three-dimensional object.
In this technology of forming a three-dimensional object, when three-dimensional shape data of an object to be formed exists, it is possible to directly form a three-dimensional object by binding powder particles, and there is no need to create a mold prior to formation, so that it is possible to quickly and inexpensively form a three-dimensional object. In addition, since the three-dimensional object is formed by laminating the thin plate-like section members one by one, for example, even in the case of a complex object having a complicated internal structure, it is possible to form the three-dimensional object as an integrally-formed structure without dividing the complex object into a plurality of parts.
However, in the related art, there is problem in that the binding force attributable to the binding solution cannot be made sufficiently high, and thus the strength of a three-dimensional structure cannot be made sufficiently high.